Realm of Novodonetsk (New World Map Game)
The Realm of Novodonetsk (Donetskian: Донецкoe Царствo, pronunciation: Donetskoe Tsarstvo) is a constitutional monarchy located in the far north of the continent of Primus. It is led by Tsar Demetrius I. Novodonetsk is a constituent country of the Federated Kingdoms of Neubayern-Novodonetsk. Lordships The following are the Lordships of the Union *Severzemli (Northlands), Dark Blue *Romanostrova (Roman-Islands), Teal *Bolotzemli (Swamplands), Dark Green *Nachalzemli (Headlands), Red *Pesokzemli (Sandlands), Yellow *Okeanzemli (Oceanlands), Light Blue *Zapadzemli (Westlands), Very Dark Yellowish *Vostokzemli (Eastlands), Orange *Ukraina (Borderlands), Dark Red *Sankt-Royzemlya (Saint-Roysland), Purple *Novobritanya (New-Britannia), Light Green Each Lordship is ruled by their own Lord, who is elected every 10 years. History behind the Lordships *'Nachalzemli:' The capital of the Union, Putingrad, lies in this lordship, and is the capital of this lordship. It is the smallest of the Lordships. It was the first place the Russian colonizers set foot on, and the Union was declared here. It is led by the Tsar, and thus doesn't have a separate Lord. *'Pesokzemli:' Consist largely of desert. When first encountered, the territory was ignored and not colonized. It became a safe haven for raiders and criminals. Later, after raiding became more frequent, the area was conquered and, at first, made a part of Nachalzemli. During that time it was used as penal colony, but later it was made into a separate lordship. It's current lord is Vladimir Distrov. The capital is Darst. *'Bolotzemli:' A large part of Bolotzemli was left unexplored for a long time, due to the thick swamp. The far south of the lordship is still uninhabited, apart from a single city there (Moransk). The north of the lordship was colonized early on. It is the largest lordship. The current lord is Viktor Petrov. The capital is Soryal. *'Zapadzemli:' The third of the lordships to be colonized by the Russians. It is generally one of the less developed lordships, with the second smallest population(only behind Pesokzemli). The border with Hudson used to be heavily guarded, but with recent relations travel between the two countries is easy. The current lord is Ivan Romanov. The capital is Zoralya. *'Ukraina:' Also known as the Border Lordship, it has a tough history with Hudson. A former lord of Ukraina, Igor Yanurenko, ordered the border troops to stop any Hudson wanting to get into Novodonetsk and to imprison them. He caused a crisis which led to a distrust between the two nations. Yanurenko was later executed for this. Currently, while the Ukrainian border with Hudson is not closed, many Hudson citizens choose to pass through Zapadzemli or Okeanzemli. It's current lord is Peter Yetro. The capital is Voritov. *'Okeanzemli:' Okeanzemli has the biggest port of Novodonetsk (Korabli Desantnyye) and also the largest industry. It is sometimes described as the 'Engine of Novodonetsk'. Okeanzemli has the largest navy of all Lordships, and the second largest population. The current lord is Andriy Arliner. The capital is Niklinigrad *'Novobritanya:' Novobritanya is a special Lordship, in that it is the only where Donetskians aren't the biggest ethnic group and Donetskian isn't the most spoken language. It was originally formed by Britannian exiles of Irish descent, who rebelled, failed, and then escaped. They settled down in the territory, but couldnt form a stable enough state. They then decided to join the Union. Novobritanya has the biggest agriculture of all Lordships. The current lord is Seamus Jordy. The capital is Greenpool. *'Sankt-Royzemlya:' Sankt-Royzemlya is named after Saint-Roy, the most important human in the national religion. He was an outsider(hence his name) but he saved Novodonetsk during the Novodonetsk-Ranilya War, by bringing along an army. The region where his landing took place was named after him. It has the highest population of the Lordships. The current lord is Sergei Samedov. The capital is Sankt-Royburg. *'Vostokzemli:' Vostokzemli was one of the Ranilya Colonies, which fought against Novodonetsk. Upon the Donetskian victory, the largest Ranilyan cities were destroyed and the colonies were merged into two Lordships. Vostokzemli was the less cooperative of the two Lordships, and saw frequent rebellions early on. Today, the Lordship has been fully integrated into Novodonetsk, although a small secessionist party continues to exist. The current lord is Roman Moralov. The capital is Yarmograd. *'Severzemli:' Severzemli was one of the Ranilya Colonies, which fought against Novodonetsk. Upon the Donetskian victory, the largest Ranilyan cities were destroyed and the colonies were merged into two Lordships. Severzemli was the more cooperative of the two Lordships, quickly accepting the Donetskian rule. The current lord is Artem Shevchenko. The capital is Zimnigrad. *'''Romanostrova: '''Romanostrova is a lesser developed Lordship. The Lordship largely depends on fishing for food, and during the 913-927 period Romanostrova suffered from a lack of food, with 7% of the population starving to death. It's the biggest disaster Romanostrova has known. The current lord is Oleg Shishkin. The capital is Romangrad. Category:New World (Map Game)